Debora Greger
United States |field = Poet |work_institutions = University of Florida |alma_mater = University of Washington |doctoral_advisor = |doctoral_students = |known_for = |prizes = }} Debora Greger (born August 16, 1949) is an award-winning American poet, academic, and visual artist.Debora Greger, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Oct. 1, 2015. Life Greger was born in Walsenburg, Colorado, the oldest of 7 children, and raised in Richland, Washington. She earned a B.A. from the University of Washington in 1971, and a M.F.A. fom the Iowa Writers' Workshop in 1974. She then went on to hold fellowships at the Fine Arts Work Center in Provincetown and at Harvard University's Radcliffe Institute for Advanced Study. She is a professor of English and creative writing at the University of Florida.Debora Greger, Department of English, University of Florida. Web, Oct. 1, 2015. Her poetry has been included in 6 volumes of The Best American Poetry, and she has exhibited her artwork at several galleries and museums across the country. Her work appeared in Paris Review, The Nation,http://www.thenation.com/node/22875 Poetry,http://www.poetryfoundation.org/archive/poem.html?id=28088 and The New Criterion.http://www.newcriterion.com/articles.cfm/eve-in-the-fall-3809 She lives in Gainesville, Florida and Cambridge, England with her life-partner, the poet and critic, William Logan. Recognition Billy Collins included her poem, "The Poetry of Bad Weather," in his 2003 anthology, Poetry 180.."The Poetry of Bad Weather," Poetry 180, Poetry and Literature, Library of Congress. Web, Sep. 17, 2016. Awards *2004: John William Corrington Award for Literary Excellence, Centenary College *1996: Lenore Marshall Poetry Prize, Finalist *1991: National Endowment for the Arts Fellowship *1990: Award in Literature from the American Academy and Institute of Arts and Letters *1988: Brandeis University Poetry Award *1987: Academy of American Poets' Peter I.B. Lavan Award *1987: Fellowship from the John Simon Guggenheim Memorial Foundation *1985: National Endowment for the Arts Fellowship *1982: Amy Lowell Poetry Traveling Scholarship *1979: "Discovery"/''The Nation'' Poetry Prize *1977: Fine Arts Work Center in Provincetown, Fellowship *1974: Grolier Prize in Poetry Publications *''The William Morris Poem''. Iowa City, IA: Volundhusar Press, 1973. *''Picture Postcards''. Lisbon, IA: Penumbra Press, 1974. *''Cartography'' (chapbook). Lisbon, IA: Penumbra Press, 1980. * Movable Islands: Poems. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1980. *''Normal Street: Illustrations and poems''. Seattle, WA: Sea Pen Press, 1983. *''And: Poems''. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1985. *''Blank Country: Poems''. (chapbook). San Francisco: Meadow Press, 1985. *''The 1002nd Night''. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1990. *''Off-Season at the Edge of the World: Poems''. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1994. *''Desert Fathers, Uranium Daughters''. New York; Penguin, 1996. *''God''. New York: Penguin, 2001. *''Western Art''. New York: Penguin, 2004. *''Men, Women, and Ghosts''. New York: Penguin, 2008. *''By Herself''. New York: Penguin, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Debora Greger, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 31, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"The Poetry of Bad Weather" at Poetry 180 * "Eve in the Fall" *Debora Greger profile & 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Debora Greger b. 1949 at the Poetry Foundation. * Debora Greger at PoemHunter (2 poems) ;Audio / video *Debora Greger at YouTube ;Books *Debora Greger at Amazon.com ;About *Debora Greger at the University of Florida Category:1949 births Category:University of Florida faculty Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:University of Washington alumni Category:University of Iowa alumni Category:Radcliffe fellows Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American women writers Category:American academics